mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 408: Come and Get It!
"Come and Get It!" was originally released May 29, 2018. Description If you cannot stand the heat of this episode of our podcast, and you find yourself unwilling to stay for the action, it's totally fine to walk away for a bit before dipping back in for a second helping. This is a judgment-free zone. You GOTTA take care of those toesies. Suggested talking points: The Next Level, My Art, Farmer Problems, Lobster Matchmaker, Stay for the Action, Soda Jacket, Kid Cussin' Outline 7:59 - I work in an art museum, and people are always asking me about my art. The problem is I'm not an art student, I just work there. I have blue hair and I'm standing there looking at art, so i get it, but it's always awkward when they find out I'm actually a law student and often they don't believe me. They usually make an awkward comment about the way that I look to justify the assumption. What could I say to make the whole thing less weird? -Deceptive in D.C. 12:19 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: What problems do us farmers have? 20:13 - For about a year now, I've been collecting screenshots of men on Tinder or OkCupid holding up a fish, lobster, or crab in their profile pictures. I have nearly 150 now. What should I do with them, and why do men think this is attractive? - Hook, Line, and Tinder in Nova ScotiaThe listener provided the brothers with some of the pictures. 28:09 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix. Jumbotron for Dungeons & Hangovers and Orcs Orcs Orcs. Message for Chloe, Ian, Sarah, Anna, and Super Secret Friend Zone. Message for Smeliot. Advertisement for Sawbones. 36:31 - Y - Sent in by "a couple folks", from Yahoo Answers user Bad Guy, who asks: When feeling the heat, do you usually bail out or stay for the action? 43:12 - Munch Squad - McDonald's & Sprite's MIX Tropic Berry 51:18 - Every few weeks, my friend brings his Wii U over to my house to play Smash Bros. While playing, we typically trash talk and poke fun at each other. My four-year-old daughter loves to watch us and comments on how we're doing. One day, I was pretty handily beat - two stock in about a minute. My friend, excited in his win, called me a "fucking scrub". Excited by my devastation, my daughter turned to me and shouted quite loudly, "You fucking scrub!" How do I get my daughter to love me again and respect my premium game skills, and should I worry about her swearing? Probably not, right? - Sulking in Smashville/Denver 55:00 - Housekeeping; Travis misspells "McElroy" 59:25 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Schwaaaaab, who asks: Is there anybody born in the 20th century alive? Quotes "You say like 'my art' and then you heist a painting and you're like 'I'm a master thief, that's my art is the art of stealing shit.' And then you pin it on them, but then you get them out of prison because that's your real art, you're a lawyer." - Travis on My Art "Hey, dum-dums, I'm loving this, but I'm never going to get to the fashion line if you don't..." - Justin on Munch Squad "I'm gonna teach my son weird cuss words. Not the main ones, but, like, you know..."piss"." - Griffin on Kid Cussing Notes Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Merit Palmer Category:Adrian Cowles